Perdidos
by Alfanani
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si después de escapar de la Base Alaska, Rick y Lisa no lograran contactar con la SDF-1?


Al ingresar a la atmosfera, luego de ser casi derribado nuevamente, Rick pudo apreciar la magnitud del ataque de Dolza. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. La devastación que se extendía hacia donde mirase era impresionante. Apocalíptica. Con pesar tuvo que aceptar que La Tierra como la conocía ya no existía.

Miró hacia el cielo, donde los centenares de destellos anaranjados le indicaban que la batalla en el espacio continuaba ferozmente.

Trató de comunicarse con Max y con Miriya por distintos canales, pero sólo lograba escuchar estática. Luego de varios e infructuosos intentos, dio con una voz femenina que solicitaba ayuda.

- Repito… Soy la Comandante Hayes de la Base Alaska… si escucha mi voz, por favor responda.

- ¡Lisa, soy yo! – exclamó con alegría.

- ¿Eres tu, Rick? – preguntó sin poder creerlo.

- Sí, ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, pero no logro comunicarme con nadie.

- Dame tus coordenadas.

- Olvídalo. Es demasiado peligroso – afirmó con inseguridad.

- Me encanta el peligro – bromeó.

- El Gran Cañón está a punto de explotar – Insistió Lisa.

- Ya estoy volando sobre Alaska, así que quieras o no, voy a ir para allá. Si me das las coordenadas me ahorrarías mucho trabajo.

- Está bien… ten cuidado – contestó emocionada.

Rick forzó al máximo su Varitech para llegar cuanto antes. Desde lejos se podía ver la humareda que emanaba desde la Base. Sin dudarlo se sumergió por el Gran Cañón y bajó hasta el nivel en que se encontraba Lisa, en modo Guardián. Con el láser hizo un forado en la gruesa pared de concreto que le impedía el paso. De un salto bajó de la cabina y cruzó corriendo la pared. De pronto sintió como si el mundo se hubiese detenido. No existía la devastación del planeta ni la feroz batalla que se llevaba a cabo en el espacio. Nada importaba, sólo lo que estaba frente a él, una emocionada Lisa que al verlo, corrió hasta él con lágrimas de alegría rodando por sus mejillas. Él también corrió a su encuentro, riendo. Sentía como si una parte de él reviviera. La abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que era real, de que la había encontrado sana y salva.

- ¿Hay alguien más contigo?

A Lisa se le oscureció la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

- Salgamos de aquí – le dijo Rick. La tomó de una mano y le guío hasta su Varitech.

Mientras subían por el Gran Cañón fueron rodeados por cientos de explosiones que se llevaron consigo más de una parte de su nave. Agradeció internamente el haberle puesto el casco a Lisa. Con el estallido de la carlinga pudo haber resultado gravemente herida.

Lograron escapar antes de ser envueltos en una gigantesca bola de fuego. Rick suspiró aliviado al ver que Lisa se había mantenido en todo momento con el rostro escondido contra su pecho. No quería que ella viera el miedo que sintió al estar a punto de no lograrlo. En ese momento no podía sentirse más afortunado. Estaba vivo y con Lisa, quién al no sentir más explosiones se atrevió a alzar la cabeza y sonreírle.

No sabía como explicar lo que sentía por ella. La consideraba su amiga, y aunque se empeñaba en ocultarlo, la había echado de menos. A pesar de sus continuas discusiones, y de a veces desear no haberla conocido nunca, la quería, se preocupaba por ella. En algunas oportunidades había cruzado por su mente la idea de que podía quererla más que como una amiga, pero la sola idea era tan descabellada como decir que Miriya era una tímida y frágil damisela. Quizás lo que sentía por ella era un cariño fraternal y esa necesidad de tenerla cerca se debía a que la quería como a una hermana. No despertaba el mismo interés que le producía Minmei. Lisa y Minmei no tenían comparación. Lisa era la amiga con la que siempre iba a poder contar y Minmei era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. Estudió el radar y vio que tendrían más opciones de encontrar sobrevivientes si volaban hacia el sur.

Cuando dejaron la base iban radiantes. La felicidad que los embargaba por haberse reencontrado era embriagadora. Pero con el paso de las horas y el recorrer su devastado planeta había hecho que las sonrisas fueran desapareciendo y que la preocupación, la tristeza y la desesperación se fuera apoderando de ellos.

Llegó un momento en que el cansancio tanto físico como emocional le pasaron la cuenta a Lisa, que durante todo el viaje se había mantenido aferrada a Rick como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando ya no pudo más escondió su rostro contra el pecho de Rick y dejó escapar unos sollozos hasta que el sueño la venció.

- ¡No podemos ser los únicos sobrevivientes! – se repetía Rick mentalmente. No quería pensar en no volver a ver a Max ni a su escuadrón, y la sola idea de no ver nunca más a Minmei le revolvía el estómago.

Cuando cayó la noche decidió terminar la búsqueda por ese día y tratar de descansar. Aterrizó el Varitech en medio de un extenso desierto, al igual que todo lo que habían visto desde que dejaron el Gran Cañón.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo no quería separarse de Lisa. La despertó suavemente, haciendo que emitiera un leve quejido, entreabriendo los ojos.

- Tenemos que descansar – le dijo con suavidad.

Lisa abrió bien los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Para donde mirara se extendía el desierto. No se veía vida a kilómetros de distancia, si es que había quedado vida en el planeta. La luz de la luna le daba un aspecto fantasmagórico a la devastación que parecía no tener fin. Miró al cielo estrellado y notó que ya no se veía ningún resplandor en el cielo. La batalla había terminado.

Con la mirada le preguntó a Rick si había alguna novedad y el piloto sólo negó con la cabeza. No necesitaban palabras para transmitir las malas noticias.

Rick descendió de un salto de su nave y ayudó a Lisa a bajar con cuidado.

El paisaje parecía irreal, como si estuvieran caminando en la Luna, pero bastaba con dar una mirada al cielo para darse cuenta de que esta seguía allá arriba brindándoles su pálida luz.

-¿En dónde estamos? – le preguntó Lisa en un susurro mientras se quitaba el casco y se lo entregaba.

- En algún lugar de la costa Oeste de Canadá.

Lisa asintió y dio unos pasos, dándole la espalda. Con voz trémula le preguntó - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Rick se hacía la misma pregunta. Casi no tenían provisiones y si no encontraban pronto agua y alimento no durarían mucho tiempo. Miró su Varitech y vio que no estaba en buenas condiciones. Tenía miedo de que si cambiaba la transformación se cayera a pedazos. No pudo evitar pensar en Roy y en como le regañaría por el estado en que tenía "su" nave. En varias partes, sobre todo en las alas, se podía apreciar el daño recibido durante el combate, la entrada a la atmósfera y la huída por el Gran Cañón.

- El Gran Cañón – pensó Rick. Por suerte lo habían logrado, pero una de las tantas explosiones que atravesaron había dañado la radio. Tenía que ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes en ella para tratar de contactarse con alguien. No sabía si la SDF-1 había sobrevivido el combate, pero se negaba a perder las esperanzas de que ellos dos fueran los últimos humanos sobre la tierra. Tenía que encontrar a más sobrevivientes… tenía que encontrar a Minmei.

El frío viento de la noche les hizo estremecerse.

Rick de un salto se encaramó en la cabina y comenzó a lanzar varias cosas al suelo.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Lisa.

- Vamos acampar aquí esta noche. Necesitamos recuperar energías para continuar con nuestra búsqueda mañana apenas amanezca.

Lisa asintió aprobatoriamente y se le acercó - ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

Rick se dejó caer y mientras abría su paracaídas le dijo – ayúdame con esto. Pongámoslo sobre el ala.

Lisa lo miró con curiosidad, pero estaba tan agotada que no quiso cuestionar lo que tenía en mente el piloto.

Después de un par de intentos fallidos lograron extender el paracaídas a lo largo del ala, creando de esta manera una improvisada tienda, a la que se metieron apenas terminaron con esta labor.

El frío se estaba haciendo más intenso y Rick se puso a preparar una pequeña fogata. Cuando terminó vio que Lisa se había sentado en el suelo frente a él y tenía la mirada clavada en el fuego.

Le sorprendió verla tan abatida. Él estaba acostumbrado a ver a una Lisa fuerte, segura, no a la que tenía en frente, una que en cualquier momento se podía derrumbar.

A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de una situación similar, en medio del espacio y junto a una adorable jovencita que le había robado el corazón.

Sacudió esos recuerdos de su cabeza y le preguntó a Lisa - ¿Tienes hambre?

Lisa negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Sed?

Lisa volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- ¿Sueño?

Lisa no le contestó. Sus ojos estaban clavados ahora en las provisiones - ¿para cuantos días alcanza?

- Para una sola persona, cinco días. Tendremos que racionar todo.

- Lo sé… ¿crees que haya alguien más?

- Tiene que haber alguien más. Si somos los únicos sobrevivientes condenamos a nuestra raza a la extinción – trató de bromear Rick sin reparar en la mueca de dolor de Lisa.

El piloto se levantó y salió de la tienda.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Lisa.

- Voy a ver si puedo reparar la radio. Tú trata de dormir.

Rick se sorprendió de que Lisa asintiera y se acomodara en el suelo. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiese reclamado e incluso le hubiese recordado quien daba las órdenes, pero no dijo nada. Rick no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse por ella.

Durante horas trabajó ardua e infructuosamente en la radio. Probó mil maneras de hacerla funcionar y llegó a la conclusión de que no había nadie más kilómetros a la redonda o que la radio estaba demasiado estropeada como para poder arreglarla.

Musitó una maldición y con su puño golpeó la consola.

El frío viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que Rick pensara seriamente en que tenían que buscar temperaturas más calidas. A pesar de ser primavera en el hemisferio norte, ese lugar siempre había sido de bajas temperaturas. Tendrían que viajar más al sur. Así tendrían más oportunidades de sobrevivir y de encontrar a más gente en su misma situación.

De un salto descendió de la cabina y se metió en la improvisada tienda.

Cuando Lisa lo escuchó entrar, se enderezó para preguntarle - ¿Pudiste reparar la radio?

Rick sólo negó con la cabeza, y se sentó junto al fuego, frente a Lisa.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de ellos quedando cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos por largo rato.

- ¿Crees que estén vivos? – preguntó Rick.

- No lo sé – contestó Lisa, casi en un susurro.

Rick se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado. El tampoco sabía si sus amigos habían sobrevivido y eso le angustiaba, pero no quería demostrarlo. Tratando de subirle el animo le dijo con un tono más alegre – tienen que estarlo, no creo que Max ni Miriya hayan sido derribados. No son como yo que siempre me derriban. Si hasta tú me derribaste una vez.

Lisa hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa – Eso te pasó por no seguir mis órdenes. Nunca lo haces.

- Bueno, si hoy te hubiese hecho caso no estaríamos aquí en este momento – le recordó con una sonrisa altanera.

- Tienes razón Rick… gracias. – Volvió a clavar la vista en el fuego y le preguntó - ¿y tú crees que estén vivos?

Iba a responder que sí, pero en ese instante Lisa alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de él. Viendo que no podía mentirle, admitió – No lo sé… pero quiero que lo estén. Me niego a pensar que la SDF-1 haya sido destruida, que nuestros amigos ya no estén, que Minmei... – se quedó callado para que la emoción no le traicionara.

Lisa apartó el rostro para que Rick no viera el dolor que le producían sus palabras. Volvió a acomodarse en el suelo y le dijo – es mejor que tratemos de dormir un poco. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

Rick asintió y trató de acomodarse en el suelo. Se giró sobre su costado para mirar a Lisa, que a pesar de estar dándole la espalda, podía jurar que estaba llorando. Después de pensarlo por un buen rato se levantó y se recostó junto a Lisa.

Lisa al sentirlo detrás de ella, se tensó - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Rick la abrazó por la espalda y le aseguró – vamos a salir de esta. Te lo prometo.

Lisa dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y de a poco se fue relajando y quedándose dormida bajo la seguridad que le otorgaban los brazos de Rick.

* * *

><p>Hola… Tantos siglos… ¿cómo están?<p>

Espero les guste esta nueva historia que desde hace mucho tiempo me está dando vueltas por la cabeza.

Ah, y Robotech no me pertenece (aunque me encantaría) y al escribir esto no persigo fines de lucro y bla, bla, bla

Abrazos a todos y gracias por leer. Y gracias a mi Pata Beta ;)

Nani

P.D. Sé que tengo una historia pendiente, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que el muso anda bastante esquivo.


End file.
